


Gilt Cages

by EnidZsasz



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, The Force Awakens - Fandom, The Last Jedi
Genre: Concubine, F/M, The Force Ships It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-22 07:32:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16593557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnidZsasz/pseuds/EnidZsasz
Summary: Rey broke her leg in a fall and waited far to long to get a doctor to help her. Nearly permanently crippled and having to pay for the fees she sells herself into slavery and knows the only thing she can do while crippled is something she never wanted to happen to her. However, the doctors wife, came from such a life, and gets Rey into one of the most premier brothels in the galaxy where the demands on her body would be low, and people paid more for a pretty face then a slim body.





	1. Chapter 1

"It will be okay." the old woman soothed, they were currently heading out from the stars. It left her feeling sick and disgusted with herself, all for a dumb fall that didn't net her anything. She had recovered from everything else so when she turned up to Niima delierous and nearly mad from infection and fever, and the pain, she had been taken care of. The payment however? She thought that maybe it would be a better prospect to end her life. The woman, wife to the doctor who had helped Rey, took her hands into hers. "I know you can't trust me, or my husband, but please, we are not monsters." She didn't dare look up at her face and instead focused on the front of the dress the woman wore. A pale green, with red cross shaped symbols on it denoted her status as a 'healer' or doctor at first glance. A long dress, with pants and a thick hood, all the more layers to be able to rip up to make emergency bandages. 

"I don't think she's listening." the doctor said, and Rey shivered. But the man seemed to make some kind of noise and settled by the two women. "Are you sure about this Lanna?" 

"They owe me. This girl sweetheart, she's so scared I can smell it." Rey shuddered, wanting to curl into herself and die. At any moment the man was going to take her to the bed chamber and... Rey had a knife. She always had a small knife on her. She was able to conceal it, she could end it before it came to that. Before it came to this fate, it wouldn't be easy she wasn't entirely sure how to end it, but she wanted it to happen quickly. Probably slit her own throat, but the old woman put a somewhat cold hand onto her chin forcing her to look up at the old woman. 

"I... I can work please." Rey said lowly, but the old woman stood up, putting a hand on her shoulder. "P-p-please." 

"I know, but..." she began but the doctor sighed and stood. 

"Your contract is being sold, we don't need some half cripple." he stated coldly. Rey looked to him with wide eyes. 

"ABSIN!" the old woman scolded. "That is too cold!" the doctor groaned. 

"Rey it was? We are on the way to Canto Bright, your contract is being sold to a... place there." he faltered near the end. Maybe it was a slim thing, but a tiny trail of hope entered her. 

"They owe me a favor, I was the one who was able to drag them into the light and prosper so well." the old woman explained, and touched Rey's cheek. "I told you we are not monsters, these people will help you... as much as they can. Most those there pay for a pretty face not for your body. I can't promise it wont be that way, I can NEVER promise it would be that way. But this is as much as I can do." she explained. That tiny bit of hope sufficed Rey for the moment to stop thinking about committing suicide. 

"I... wont... be..." she tried and dropped off. 

"Just a whore. But... since you are so inexperienced they'll need to train..." the old woman dropped off and frowned. "You probably wont be able to pay off your contract for more then five years." Rey swallowed down her fear, and disgust at herself. It was better then festering away drinking herself to death, hoping that whoever paid for her that night was kind enough not to hurt her. Tears slipped past her guard and she wasn't sure if it was relief, resentment, or more fear and disgust. "I can't promise that it wont be hard, but certainly this is the best I can do for you." 

"Why?" Rey asked her and she smiled, taking Rey's hands in hers again. 

"Because I was once in a place like yours, and someone helped me in the same way. Her name was Maz, and I doubt she is still alive, but she helped me, and helped me to win my freedom and make this place we are going prosper. Its time I repaid the Fates for such luck." she kissed Rey's forehead. "I can't promise it will go well, but at least.... this will set you up well." 

"I... don't know what to say." Rey mumbled quietly, and the old woman smiled to her. 

"Lanna? The... matter..." the doctor said and the old woman blushed. 

"Oh...umm.. since you are... untouched..." Rey shivered, fear filling her again. "It will hurt, the first time, and some times after it." Rey blinked and gaped a bit in shock. "I figure you never had a strong flow either, but once it starts, and it might be heavy there shouldn't be any worry about that." Shock, filled her, she was getting the 'TALK'. Her cheeks flushed and a small, but relieved laugh filled her. "There see? Just remember little one, this too shall pass." Rey tried to keep a smile up at the old woman. "Everything passes, the Fates churn and change, sometimes for bad, sometimes for good. This can be good." Rey was closer to accepting this fate then, and nodded. 

"I'll... try to be good..." Rey said softly. 

"Oh little one, just remember, this doesn't, and will not EVER define who you are." the old woman soothed, and hugged her. Rey chocked on a sudden sob, but finally accepted her fate. At least she wasn't going to be put forever into a run between paying for the doctor, booze, and wasting away on Jakku. Maybe she could see oceans, Canto Bright had a huge sentient made ocean on its surface after all. The comforting the old woman gave, and a small hand on her back from the doctor, she sobbed into her.

"I'm sorry that it has to be this way for you, but we all need to do what we must to survive."  Rey was resentful towards them, these two could CHOOSE to rip up her contract, but with the brewing war, and still lingering criminal gangs that roamed the galaxy... she knew it wasn't entirely their choice either. She hadn't been a cheep fix, healing a rotting fractured bone... Rey shivered and pushed the memory from her. She'd brought THAT on herself, and now crippled, she could only get by with a staff or cane. Hopefully this would lend into the sense of fragility and make it so that she didn't... well. In this place, maybe they all wouldn't be so horrible. Hope was something she had in spades, and this was all the hope she needed to hold onto. Five years wasn't so horrible, she waited so long for parents that still never came back to her, so this, this was just another type of waiting. 

* * *

 

It took five months, five months of 'training' before Rey was allowed anywhere other then the brothel. Her first job, was to meekily follow a very old creature in a floating chair. More crippled then her, she was to do everything he couldn't. At least bathing him wasn't the worst he could ask for, and that was the last thing he asked of her. Kind he was, but kindness only lasted so long. The next, a female sentient with a very tall stature and barely humanoid appearance was her first... experience in that matter. But the woman was no where near sated with the matter Rey did, leaving her without pay for that. The rest were a blur of both kind and unkind matters. Her chastity, however was far to much of a price for anyone to even try to pay for. It mystified her that anyone could care about THAT in a brothel of all places. However, as such all things come to end. 

"Rey, your contract is being purchased." Rey shivered, and didn't dare to look up at the matron.

"You... promised..." Rye mumbled quietly, and the woman snarled briefly, before slumping down. 

"Its being paid for at least double what you are worth, so trust me, I'm getting my moneys worth of you and more. You aren't good at ANY of this, and since it is a private buyer I have..." Rey bit back a sob, fate was cruel. "Oh girl... It's being bought by a man named Hux. He told me you are a birthday present." she said simply. "Its all in the First Order and from what I have seen they are kind of their women. Likely you'll be tossed out once this is done. They don't care for getting their moneys worth and from what I have seen from this Hux, he is doing this as a sort of stab towards this person." Rey still had a knife, they were ironically easy enough to come by. 

"That... is fine..." Rey managed. 

"Good, they will come for you tomorrow." the matron said and left her alone. It would take some work, but she could hide more then one knife. If being a scavenger had taught her anything is that they never expected more then one weapon. They usually stopped looking after the first, and that alone would be her saving. 

The morning left her trussed up in blacks and dark reds, like she was in mourning. Wearing a veil, she watched through it as 'Hux' walked in with the matron. "This is it?" he questioned and the Matron frowned. 

"Yes this is her." she said and hide a distasteful grimace behind one of her sultry smiles that Rey never could copy. "Certified still pure." Hux, a copper haired man who looked more prim and proper then most princesses she had seen and she had seen several now. 

"Good, I'll not have some infectious boil on my ship. Follow me now." he stated, and the matron gave her a genuine smile, before she followed the man onto a black transport ship silently. "Do you speak at all?" he questioned her once she was settled onto one of the benches. 

"Not unless spoken to sir." she said quietly. The man snorted, but smiled. 

"Good, now as to why I bought you there is more then one reason." Rey's heart raced and she was thankful for the veil to hide her fear flushed face. "You will report to me to everything you can about the one I give you to on a daily basis understand? You will also do everything I ask you to do. Or HE asks you to do." she nodded. "I ASKED if you understand." he growled. 

"I understand sir." she said softly proud of the way she avoided the quiver to her voice. 

"Good, now keep silent, I'd rather not have a wailing thing to deal with." he said and left her alone in the room. Rey swallowed back the rock in her throat and shuddered. At least she was alone, and could relax without having to worry about pleasing someone just yet. However once on one of the familiar, yet unfamiliar star destroyers she was quickly ushered out into a series of small rooms, and had several droids practically rip off her clothes and put her into a far more cold and skimpy outfit. This was one of the most popular requests from what she had seen in the brothel. A gold binkini, of Leia's enslavement to Jabba The Hut, there were one of every size for humanoids in storage. There were even ones for non-humanoids there, one of the things she had been set to do while training was to organize such a place. First her face burned from such... things she found, but after a long while it came to be nothing more then another job. Her few things were stored away in these rooms, and Hux came back frowning over the word of the droids. 

"Still disgusting, however you will do for him." He said. "These are his rooms, yours is that one." he pointed to a small, closet like room off the to side that only held a small bed. "IF you require food while you are waiting for him then use that table." he pointed to a black table. "Your request will be processed and fulfilled should it be not unreasonable." 

"Sir?" she questioned softly and the frowned at her. 

"WHAT." he stated in reply. 

"What of my... cane?" she didn't look up at him, only staring down at his polished boots. 

"I can't imagine you'll need it." he said, and she flinched, but nodded lowly. 

"Thank you." she stated, and he snorted. 

"Now, he is being granted these rooms, you will be his consort, and do you remember your duties?" she nodded, and he handed her a small bracelet. It was fairly orante looking at least with black and red jewels. "Press these two red ones and it works as a one way communicator." 

"When shall I contact you sir?" he made a pleased sound as she slipped the bracelet on her wrist. 

"After the consummation, I can't imagine you won't be able to at least exhaust him." he left her, and she swallowed down her fear and disgust rubbing her cold arms. The room was barely any temperature for comfort and she wished for more clothes. But slaves didn't ask for anything, she was allowed food, and browsed the selection. Asking only for plain hot soup and a hot drink. A droid delivered them quickly, and she ate and drank it down, though it was a long time before she actually heard someone at the door to the chambers. A quick rush, and she was lying in his bed, vying for a seductive pose. Pressing a smile to her face she buried down the disgust and fear recalling all her months of training. 

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren never thought himself a gentle man, and never would be a gentle man. So when he finds a whore in his bedchambers this is nothing to be gentle about.

Why anyone would care to celebrate the date of his birth was beyond him. In all his years of life all the celebrations, and non parties, he never enjoyed a single one. Then again using his date of birth as an excuse to maneuver politically, to call up those that sold or donated to the First Order and their cause...Was nothing new. There was a reason why of all days he could despise and hate this was one he hated the most. But what Snoke wanted was to show more power, the new base Star Killer was now finished completely and it wouldn't do to not have some kind of party. He hoped it only was just confidence that it was on his birth date. He vied to be the unknown specter on the edges of the party unmoving, eating, or drinking. It pleased him that he unsettled the grooming well of idiots. 

He knew far to many of them, and while he glared at them from behind the mask he wondered if they had any idea of who he was. Or if they did that they felt any sense of guilt or shame for their betrayal. Several of the so called senators were still in contact with his mother he was sure, they'd occasionally glance to his direction, but he stood there, until finally when everyone had seemed to drink and eaten their fill they were ushered carefully into rooms for them... and what they wanted. Now able to go back to his room, he was stalled at the door by a droid. A little rotund BB unit that hissed at him in angry beeps. 

"Your room is moved into the suite on the-" it told him, quickly relaying the area. Well, he wouldn't be in a closet anymore, he figured that was well enough of a present. He moved to his new rooms, rooms, not a single room that held a bed, a fresher, and a small desk. Apparently he must have pleased Snoke enough in the other matter before this day. These were high officer quarters, and from the look of things he may be the only one in this wing of them, with at least four his was the last. He could hear anyone coming and going as he pulled off a glove and placed it onto the plate by it. With a soft click, and hiss the door opened to a brightly lit series of rooms. 

The main room would be used for receiving, eating, or even the more rare, cooking. It was fully twice as large as the last room he had been in, and even held a long row of bookshelves, currently empty of anything. A door off the side was more clearly marked as a fresher, and the other went to his room. He blinked at the small tray on a table that could sit three, a bit uncomfortably, that was empty of anything but dishes. Those were clean, he pulled off his other glove, and set the two things down and cast his senses out into the rooms. He froze once he sensed the person in his room, on the new bed more then likely. "I hope you enjoy the birthday gift." Hux had sneered just before the party began. He was an idiot to assume anything good from the man, pulling his gloves back on and drew himself to his full height as he walked methodically to his bedroom. 

The first thing he noticed was that she was wearing one of the truly disgusting things that ever existed, and the next was that she blinked, and then smiled towards him. Saying nothing she shifted so that he could look at the whole length of her body, in any other sort of outfit it MIGHT have done something. But rage was ever the first response to anything. "WHAT, are you doing in my rooms?" he demanded. He had to give her credit she didn't flinch, but moved herself so that she was sitting on the edge of his bed. 

"I am to be yours." she said simply, and stared down at his boots. He didn't require the use of any whore, moving fast he grabbed her arm, and pulled her up intending to drag her out the door. A bright flash of pain, not from his mind but her own and she landed heavily on the ground with nothing more then a quiet gasp, he was now wrenching her arm and let it go stepping away from her. From here, he could see a surgical scar on her leg, and the slight bent and twist from the bone. She was a cripple, more then likely she couldn't even walk well without support. He didn't sat anything, as she grimaced, and pushed herself to standing, shifting so all her weight was mostly on her good leg. "I am sorry sir. Please forgive me." she stated lowly, without quiver to her voice. She still didn't look up. His heart twisted, disgust at his actions, or at this situation. With a brief movement, he put his hands to the helmet, and removed it. 

She didn't look up at him, still, standing there with slightly pursed lips and a faraway look to her face. Ren reached out, she flinched, and then her eyes went wide. He drew back, "I'll help you to the table." he told her, she still didn't look at him, but accepted his help to limp over to the table. While the leg muscles were still there, it must have happened not to long ago. But it was more then evident that she felt keen and sharp pain anytime she put any weight onto the leg. What kind of backwater place did Hux drag her out from that wouldn't treat a broken bone this way? "Where are you from?" he demanded. 

"Nowhere sir." she said simply, tilting her head to the side while on the chair, and despite the slight shake in her limbs he didn't feel much fear from her. He glared down at her. 

"WHERE. ARE. YOU. FROM?" he demanded again. Swallowing, she put her hands onto her lap sitting up straight now. 

"Ja...kuu..." she said lowly. The place where the final death toll of the empire took place? A junkyard full of scavengers? He looked over her body, but she still wouldn't raise her gaze. She didn't even have slippers on her bare feet, but she was tanned. "...ah.." she made a small noise then quieted herself. 

"Scavanger I assume?" he demanded, she nodded. She closed her eyes, and seemed to be waiting for something, but he drew away from her and paced back and forth. He didn't know what was more disgusting, his own action or the fact that he was expecting to perform. "I don't need a whore." she flinched again shame filling her. That caused him to stall a moment, he was going to call a personal transport droid to get her out and away from his rooms. Instead, he reached out to her mind, why would there be more shame to a whore then a scavenger? The only noise she made was a tiny gasp, but she stayed still squeezing her eyes shut to the flare of pain from his intrusion. 

He brushed past the surface, it was nothing, and was met with a teeming mass of self shame and disgust. There were more thoughts of self destruction, she'd rather be dead then be a whore, however the slim promise of release was nearby, she had been able to hide a small thumb sized knife in one of the bra cups. He pressed further back, to the shame and disgust at herself in the brothel, back further to the... kind, even he saw them as kind, doctors, and down into her memories of Jakku. A blistering hot wasteland of sand, there was pain there, and cold. Cold was worse, then chill, she wasn't seeing things right, everyone was nothing more then black shades swirling around, stumbling, on a fashioned crutch she levered herself to the only place she knew would help her. It was like a small beacon, and he knew was it was. 

She was seeing through the force, the dark swirling mass were people, just on the verge of killing her for the promise of what was on her person, but they couldn't take the chance she might be fevered and catch that. Anger made him press the memory on, she was heading to that female doctor, and he realized why. The doctors power was slim, was nothing more then a tiny fragile spark in the force, but the old woman was a clear beacon to someone so delirious and in so much pain that she was mad. "Go to the light, go to the light, go to the light." she repeated clearly enough in her head. Collapsing just on the edge of success. He saw through her eyes the doctors come out, and take her into their ship, a quadjumper, before the memory ended. He pressed further into her mind, how can she use sight through the force? He didn't feel-he encountered a wall, and despite her renewed gasp of pain, pressed on. 

"Pah..." she tried to say, but then the wall seemed to either break, or move, and he felt her in his mind like she had just tumbled into it. Self shame, and disgust, and fear, were almost unilateral emotions, and he was numb from the shock as she felt something in his head and then both were there again in the quiet of the room, she was gone from his mind, and he was gone from hers. "Please forgive me..." she begged, and moved to go down to the ground, fear made her eyes wide, and made her shiver. He moved, forcing her back into the chair, the force was still teaming just under her skin, she was tense, waiting for him to hurt her, hurt her again. 

"Who are you?" he asked her, pushing gentleness to his voice. She gaped, eyes darting up to his finally in shock that he'd actually care enough about anything like her name. Then she dropped her gaze down, forcing herself to relax and putting her hands back into her lap. 

"Rey." she said and kept her gaze down at his boots. He waited for more, but there was none more, he could feel it. 

"Where are your rooms?" he demanded, she gestured towards his. Now he blanched, but... he moved away from her stomping back into his room, another door held a small room with nothing else then a tiny bed. He forced himself to relax, to bring peace to himself and his emotions. This wouldn't do, but it would work for the night as he, what? Found some place for a whore? Someone who didn't know anything? She could use the force to see.... he paused. She could use the force, he could still feel the power in this room. She was strong in it, and likely would only get stronger with time and training. He sighed, relaxing himself through force before going back towards her. She was still sitting prim and proper in the chair, more then likely locked to it without a cane. She still hid a flinch when he passed her, pulled off the dishes from the table, and brought up the order panel on it. He scanned her with his eyes, she was slim, and she was pretty with sun freckles on her shoulders. Brown hair and he assumed brown eyes. A jeweled bracelet was on her wrist, maybe some gift from some past client. 

Unassuming and average, she was still expecting him to take her to bed, he could see that and could feel it. Instead, he ordered a droid to bring forth something that would help her walk. Thankfully enough, the droid brought it quickly, and he held out his hand towards her. Finally again she looked to his face, eyes searching it. "Take it." he commanded. She bowed her head, taking it and holding it limply in his hand. There was a brief, truly brief flash of her perhaps using it to hit him, and then... nothing. She'd not be able to escape. Hobbled as she was, she could never escape. "Follow me." he commanded, she nodded, and stood, using the cane heavily, he pushed past her, and to the nearest empty room. It was easy to get past the lock, and make it so that she 'owned' the rooms. 

"You..." she tried to say as he put a hand onto her back pushing her gently into the empty room. It was the same layout as his, say for the bookshelves. "May... I ask why?" she asked nearly bowing in half. 

"I don't need a whore." he said simply, and frowned at his own words.

"You... wont..." she mumbled and he shook his head, and her relief, utter painful relief, was more then anything he could really bare and shut her out quickly. That would be first thing he'd teach her, how to shield. "I... could never express my thanks." she choked a bit, and more self disgust filled him. He wanted to help her, but she hobbled over to the small table and sat down, looking back to him, and less relief in her went he walked in. She was eyeing him warily. 

"What do you now of the..." he paused and changed it. "Of Luke Skywalker?" he asked. She blinked at him now no longer staring at his boots. 

"He's a jedi, he helped destroy the empire, and... redeemed his.... father Vader." she said carefully. He nodded, staying by the door. "Why ask me this sir?" 

"I am called Kylo Ren, you will call me Ren, not sir." he snapped a bit coldly. She didn't flinch but nodded slowly. "What you felt back there, what was it? What did you see in my mind?" she gaped at him. "I know you were there, what did you see?" her cheeks flushed a bit. 

"You are afraid.. you are not strong." she said simply. Nodding he scanned her again, he wondered if he...he sighed and moved towards her. Taking a knee before her she kept herself stock still, and fear radiated off her as he gently pulled up her crippled leg. Sending the force through it, up the toes and to the break he saw why. A infection borne in bone weakened the entire limb to the point where likely any sort of fall could break it again. The bone was thin, and would take years to recover. Calling on the force was easy, and he forced it into her leg further, telling, and demanding the bone to thicken and heal. A small hand was put on his head and she made a pained keen, before he pulled back and went back to the door. She was shivering with the aftermath, and he pushed away the disgust and shame in himself at hurting such a frail girl again. One that didn't even try to hurt him. 

"You'll still need the cane, but it won't break again." he told her and the bit down on her lip her hands clenched to white knuckles. "You have the force, and I will train you in it." he told her simply and waited for her to reply. 

"What did you do to me?" she asked, and he looked away from her at the pain in her voice. 

"I made the bone stronger, through the force. You need a teacher, and I will be that teacher. Understand?" she looked up to him, but sufficed a nod. "Good..." he opened his mouth and closed it. "I am sorry for harming you, had I known I would not have." Probably finally over the pain he caused her through the healing she looked to him. 

"What... are you saying sir...Ren?" she asked him. He sighed and the door hissed open.

"You are like a jedi, and I will train you." he stated and left her, feeling her light shock as he went not to his rooms but towards a chamber that will let him contact his master. 

* * *

 

Snoke was not exactly pleased at the lateness of the contact, but regarded him in the chamber. "A whore?" his master demanded. Ren didn't frown, pressing a blank expression on his face. 

"She is strong in the force, untrained but stronger then she knows." he stated as calmly as possible. Snoke stared down at him, scarred face like a stone mask. Hux didn't even know the kind of gift this was. A strong user in the force was more rare then anything else in the galaxy. He could count on a single hand how many there were now that he knew of. 

"We do not need a whore." Snoke said simply. "But a spy can be useful. You may train her." his heart beat rose a single notch, and he nodded bowing to his master. That was all that was needed, and the hologram vanished, leaving him alone, with a quick turn he was out, and then facing Hux. He man gave a slight smile towards Ren. 

"I assume you are displeased with my gift?" Hux sneered, and Ren knew exactly why the man would do this. If he refused the whore, casting her out they'd all assume he was more Jedi then sith, if he accepted it, he was truly debauched, and if he HURT her, then he was a monster. There was no real way he could do this and not come out on top. But he said nothing, and put his mask back onto his head before turning towards Hux. 

"Your gift is a better one then you will ever know." He told Hux and got the keen satisfaction of seeing the copper haired man shocked. Leaving no room for him to reply he left to his rooms, briefly pausing before her door, he could sense she was asleep, holding onto that tiny knife in her hand ready to either kill or kill herself. He went back to his rooms, and sat down at the table, ordering up more clothes for her, and ordering for his personal archive to be brought out of storage on a planet and shipped to here. She'd likely never be combat oriented for months to come, but he could make sure she'd never think of ending her life again. He paused at that, feeling sympathy or empty for her? He shook the thought out of his mind, but it crept back, with that look and feeling of pure relief when he didn't want to use her. 

She'd become more then a whore, he vowed silently to himself. He'd ensure it, Snoke was correct. She could be used as a double agent, while the rebellion would think and be thankful for such a placed spy, he knew his mother would jump on the chance to even get close to him again, she'd report to them. Requesting the training of a spymaster, he stopped and finally went to his bed. The only sign she had ever been on it was the lightly rumpled sheets. He noted there was only two outfits that had to be 'hers' within his clothes, a simply shirt and pants, no underthings and a very skimpy lingerie more so then the one she had been wearing before as an echo to his mother. He felt smug at getting her better clothes, let Hux think he took her. The man thought himself better then Ren? So be it, but to have her, to have someone so strong? He'd have to send some sort of gift back to the man as thanks. Though how to do so, would take some time to think of. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey doesn't believe for a single moment she has any sort of power in her, and its not until she is able to actually do some things that she comes to believe that she can be anything other then a whore.

There had been a lot on her mind as she slept, one of the things that would at any other time prevent her from sleeping was nervous skittishness. Like the first few days in her Imperial walker alone. She was convinced any noise was someone approaching to kill her. She was still cold, still chilled, but that didn't stop her from sleeping. It seemed that whoever she had been 'gifted' to was more a liar then most she'd seen, not for a single moment did she believe him. She was more convinced he was stalling from sleeping with her for political reasons. Or possibly he didn't like females and preferred, she shook herself then and laid down to sleep. Sleeping with pain was nothing knew, but for a moment, just before she feel into a deep sleep she found herself for the first time in more then half a year without pain, it slipped her into a deeper sleep then she thought she could have. 

Waking up was more of a surprise as at least ten droids shuffled into 'her' quarters keeping her frozen to the bed as they put away mounds of clothes, several staffs, and two other canes, and even a hover chair. One, a likely decommissioned battle KT droid stayed by her door staring at her, "What... is happening?" she asked it, it tilted its head slightly. 

"Kylo Ren ordered clothes for you, I am KT-V5, I am to be your personal assistant." Rey quickly buried every feeling this evoked in her down. NO. NO NO. She didn't dare to think anything of this matter. For all she knew this was still all about politics, and maneuvering. Hux evidently had her placed in such a manner as to keep an eye on this man. She didn't doubt that he could order her to kill him, even if doing so would more then likely sign her death warrant. "Do you wish to bathe? I am quite waterproof." he blinked at the droid as she slipped out of the covers. Even the room was warmer then she thought it should be. 

"Bathe?" she questioned it, it moved before she could reach the end of the bed, and grabbed her cane holding it out for her. While it was a bit too tall for her, she didn't wince as much putting weight onto the bone. It still ached, but it was more of like abused muscles protesting the long use without stall. Oh whatever the man had done had hurt horribly, almost like she had broken it again, nearly fainting from the strain she had dared to touch him without express permission. Though, he didn't seem to notice that and she was thankful for him not punishing her for that. KT-V5 kept near her quietly, and she didn't dare to think of the matter of being... pampered, yes, pampered as it went with her into the fresher. Fully as big as the bedroom it held not only the usual looking one she had used almost all her life, but also a long tub that she could SWIM in. 

"I will draw a bath for you, settings are at 313k, is this acceptable?" he stated Rey blinked wanting to slump to the floor but that would be painful instead she nodded at the droid as it went to the 'bath' area. He did something, and it sectioned off a portion, rising it up and making it so that it would fit her body nicely. A small slope formed so that she could lay comfortably in the bath. Water poured out from a spigot that shot out from the wall and steaming hot water shot out from it. Leaning a bit she flinched, but there was a lot less pain in her leg then normal and she didn't even think about it as she hobbled over to the side of this bath to watch the water fill the tub. She still buried down the emotions that threatened to come up, she didn't dare to hope for anything, she told herself this and the emotions settled. 

"Thank you." she told the droid as the water stopped and she could strip off the slave outfit that was put on her. She didn't need help sliding into the hot water, and sighed happily surrounded by hot water. Without prompting the droid, was at her hair, pulling it out of the three buns she had managed to be able to keep despite everything. She was far to relaxed, even with the renewed ache in her leg that faded quickly into a general numbness, to care as it washed her hair. It left her to soak leaving the fresher unit, and bringing in a set of black clothes, and underthings. 

"I believe Ren over estimated your size in the underthings." The droid said. "I will correct this." He made a sort of high pitched noise for a moment, before it set the clothes down. "Now do you require more help in cleaning?" She shook her head, and gave the droid a look at it stood by silently. Figuring it was waiting for commands. Looking around she spied no soap and gnawed on her lip. 

"Where do I get soap for... my body?" she questioned, the droid burst into life, with a quickness that made her flinch. Just behind her head where the tub ended, was a small panel. It flipped out a smaller spigot and it gathered a bit of viscous substance into its finely articulated hands before roaming over to her and without a single prompt or 'by your leave' began to pull up one of her arms and wash it. No bubbles or lather formed but she felt a tingle on her skin from it. She allowed the droid to bathe her, figuring she might as well enjoy the pampering while it lasted. It would be nice memories to dwell on for the coming horrible fates that would happen to her. 

* * *

 

Bathed, and in actually modest clothes for the first time in half a year, even sans a brassier, it was truly a luxury. Long Sleeves covered her arms, and long pants which she had to roll up the hem on, were wonderful. She relaxed in a newly put in armchair that was actually made for comfort of the person rather then the tough straight backed chairs she had seen in Ren's room at the table in the 'kitchen' space. "What do you wish to consume?" the droid asked her, and she blinked to it. 

"Oh, the average meal I suppose." she told it, it quirked its head towards her, but there was that whine again. 

"It will be here in twelve minutes." it stated going still again. Her leg was still blissfully numb, and she moved over to the table and chairs, without much prompt again she droid pulled out the chair for her and shuffled her closer to the table. "You are requiring water," it stated, with as she frowned to it, it moved about the small kitchen to grab a cup from a cabinet that was flush with the wall, in the kitchenette it poured water out from a permanent spigot there. 

"I really... don't need this..." Rey managed towards the droid when it set the cup down. "Pampering." she finished towards the droid. Something seemed to click in its head. 

"I was ordered by Kylo Ren to do so, however all orders are processed towards the Supreme Leader and he accepted such matters in relation towards you and your delicate nature." the droid told her she just gaped towards it and drank down the water. 

"Why? I'm not important..." she asked and the droid remained silent. She frowned at it, and waited a bit impatiently for her meal. After it was done, the droid set to actually cleaning the dishes for her, despite how inadequate it made her feel. There was a sort of pleasant chime that went through the room and a dry very mechanical voice blared through the room. 

"Kylo Ren seeking entrance to your quarters." Rey's heart beat moved up a few notches, but nothing happened he didn't just blaze inside. 

"Accepted?" she asked the air, and the door hissed open. Ren, was wearing the mask again, although he didn't need it. It didn't help him to breathe, or hide some maiming or disfigurement. He stalled just inside the room as she moved back into the comfortable chair. She stalled on how to great him, the pleasantries she had learned seemed... out of place. "Hello and good morning Ren." she managed, and he shifted a bit looking to the droid then back to her. 

"I hope the accommodations are to your pleasure?" he asked her and she froze, burying the emotions down again before they could surface anywhere. He looked to her and she could almost sense a frown from him. 

"They are.... good. Though I do not wish to burden anyone." she hesitated, staring down from his mask to his boots again. He moved towards her, and she tensed, but he only put a hand under her chin and forced her to look up at the eye holes of the mask. 

"You don't need to show deference to me." he told her, and though the modulation was strange she took it in stride. Nodding, he thankfully moved away from her, pulling out one of the kitchen chairs to face her and sit. She kept her eyes on his 'face' as it were as he regarded her. 

"Thank you sir." she hedged carefully, there was the tiny head tilt she shuddered with the mental fight of emotions that threatened to break her. 

"Why do you not think you deserve anything?" he asked her, cutting a slice in her mental battle. She was about to drop her gaze back down but he moved and she snapped her eyes back to the face he stalled and relaxed. 

"I am low before thee." she said and felt, a pure utter sort of rage come from him. It was quelled quickly, like someone threw water over a fire. He reached up and removed the mask, setting it down onto his lap. Rey had seen a lot of people, from Jakku to the life of a consort but still she was fairly struck at this man before her. She could place him pretty much anywhere, from another scavenger, to one of those who made and sold military tech to the few senators and military officers she had seen. Sensitive, and 'honest mans' face she noted a long hawkish nose, and ears. Black hair that she knew was soft and silky framed his face. She focused on his chin, waiting for whatever he wanted from her. He did look a bit angry, though impassive features were set still, it was his straight broad shoulders set in a nearly horizontal plane and the stiff vertical line of his spine. He looked like he needed a good massage that kind of stiff position wasn't good for any amount of time, and where that thought came from she didn't know. 

"You..." he said forcefully and frowned. "Rey." He moved and she tensed, but he placed the helmet down onto the table between them. "Lift this." She reached out to grab it, but he frowned at her and she got the message and leaned back down putting her hands into her lap. 

"What do you mean?" she asked he reached out and she could feel something move around him, and the helmet lifted up. She stared at it, as it dropped back down without a single noise. 

"Lift it." he commanded. "Tell it to move with your mind." he explained a moment later and looked away from her. Frowning she held her hand out towards the helmet and asked it to move. It didn't budge, there wasn't any of the strange thing that had been around him. He seemed to be patient, but she grimaced, and demanded whatever it was that this thing was to move the damned helmet. The strange force, it had to be the force moved from her hand, the helmet lifted only enough to make a clatter when the force faded from her with the surprise. "Good." he said and grabbed the helmet and standing. "You can use the force, and your first lessons will...." Rey shivered and he dropped off as the emotional wall she was trying to keep up crumbled down. 

She sobbed pressing her hands into her face, she heard him shift, and he sat down by her, and put a heavy hand on her shoulder. She took what little comfort it was, and cried into her hands for what felt like hours until she was finished. At least she didn't hiccup when she pulled herself together, and froze, he was still by her, having pulling that chair closer to her. "Are you done?" he asked her. It was just the right amount of cold that she needed to patch herself together. 

"I'm fine." she said and he moved away from her, and she was thankful for that. 

"Follow me." she stood, and he waved off the droid as she followed him out and down the hallways of the quasi familiar destroyer. He kept just a pace to be in front of her as various troopers, or others roamed the halls. She was led into a fairly expansive room, and stood by a a blue hologram flared to life of some massive and scared humanoid. Something like a hard weight settled onto her. 

"You are the whore?" he asked, and she felt Ren shift by her but she nodded, that hard weight felt like it ripped into her mind and for just as long moment as she had felt like she had cried, she saw, or maybe felt like every part of her life was scrutinized and looked over by a droid. Before putting her back together again like she was nothing. "I accept that you will become strong." He stated and she shivered when he turned his attention towards Ren. "Ensure that she will not falter apprentice." the hologram faded into nothing the weight on her vanished completely and she shuddered with the promise of freedom. Ren was silent by her, but silently ushered her out and away from just whoever that was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are using the Kelvin scale, I figured that which's bottom point is absolute 0 in scientific scale would be best to use. Basically it is at 104 degrees Fahrenheit.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren speaks a bit with Rey and something comes up that needs his personal attention.

Ren paused with her just before her door and she stilled, and looked back from it to him. "Sir, Oh, um Ren?" she asked and he blinked towards her before she shifted moving so that she was closer to him. He froze, and she rose her hand and put it on his upper arm. He tensed and she frowned and looked up to him before quickly darting her eyes back down to his chin with a frown. "You are tense, let me repay you." He tensed, probing into just exactly her intent. Part of her was so afraid that she was incurring more debt, so much more debt to stay as a slave for her entire life.

"You don't EVER have to do that." he told her and she flushed drawing her hand back like he had just burned her. 

"OH! No, I mean you are tense, I was taught how to massage... anyone." he felt a thought come from her mind. It wasn't exactly clear but the key thing was, she noticed how uncomfortable he was at the sort of transgression of that matter. Her own feelings aside of it, she was keen on doing anything that wasn't going to get her more in debt. He grit his teeth together, and she bowed her head lightly. "Will you let me?" 

"Rey you are not in debt..." he tried to say but the words were lost as a thought decided to crawl its way out from his mind so strongly that he could see her flinch at it went into her. _"She WANTS to touch me?"_

"Well yes." she said before he could come up with any sort of reply. Her hand came up, grabbing his, and squeezing it. "A lot of people don't like it, you have to ask permission first." she said lowly, and frowned a bit. "I mean, you are not supposed to touch people unless they want it." she explained before he could say anything. His eyes darted down from her face to her posture, she was more then likely uncomfortable, but unwavering. _'I'm not useless, please..'_ she thought keenly and sadly. Slowly so that she was aware of the movement he was about to touch her cheek, but drew back away from her to nod and move into his still sparse room. She followed him, and motioned towards the bed. He buried down a blush, as he undressed in front of her. He was only slightly eased by the fact that she more then likely had seen more naked bodies then he could imagine. 

She kept her eyes respectfully off him however, and he was able to stand awkwardly off to the side. "Ren Sir, its fine." she soothed, and slowly went to his side. "Lay down." He bit into the side of his cheek and followed her orders, and slipped onto the bed next to him, and breathed into her hands to warm them before touching his shoulders. His muscles twitched, and he clamped down on his mental shields which always seemed completely and utterly inadequate. Her hands were a bit cold but slowly she massaged them over his shoulders, pressing down into his muscles. Every fiber seemed to twitch and then ease down under her hands, and he found himself actually relaxing under her touch. 

"Why..." he asked her and she stalled a moment but continued. 

"Why what?" she moved down his back, and her touch nearly tickled him. "Stop squirming." she chastised and pinched his side. It was playful, it was kind... more then anything he wanted to firmly dig into her mind, to ravage it down and find out HOW, WHY, she could be anything other then cold towards him. He hurt her, he would continue to hurt her. "When I broke my leg I thought I could recover." she said. "it was only when it was... well rotting, that I knew I was in trouble." she said and he shivered when she touched the small of his back. "I tied myself to my speeder, set course for Niima outpost, and ended up crashing partway there. The heat...well it makes infections worse. I'm not sure what happened, but I saw a light, and followed it." 

"That's not..." she pinched him again and he flinched. 

"Just listen." she scolded. "When I was healed I had gotten into a lot of debt that I could never repay." she said. "So I had to sell myself into slavery...THAT sort of slavery. If you can't walk you can't... get salvage. I didn't know how to make a lot of things, so I couldn't work in textiles, or anything. The people who I sold myself to gave me to a brothel." she moved back up, leaning close enough that he could feel that no, she wasn't wearing a brazier. He could feel her frown at him his whole body tense. "I learned... quite a lot there. But the thing is, there is nothing worse then being a BAD WHORE." a few short memories flooded down from her mind into him. The shame wasn't that she could sell her body, she was trained to be more then just that, but it was being BAD at it. More then half her 'clients' were unstated with whatever she was to perform. There could be pride in being a consort, what little pride that could be, but being horrible at it, was worse. It would mean that her only use was... THAT. 

"You are not..." he tried, but she drew back away from him sitting up straighter and putting her hands into her lap. He turned towards her, and froze himself before he could touch her. "Rey, you are free from this." she held up her wrist and he frowned at it eyes scanning it. He noted that it wasn't just bracelet, the red jewels on it were a bit too shiny, he sat up, and pulled it to him. It was a fairly cleverly hidden communicator, something a spy would use and he knew exactly who had given it to her. Hux. He couldn't find much to say anything, words stalled in his head. "Actually..." she blinked to him he wasn't letting her hand or wrist go when she tugged at it. "This will be useful." She scowled towards him for just a moment before forcing her face into placidity. It was more exciting to see then any sort of want of hers to be near him. It showed that there was something more then just her utter acceptance of her place into this fate of hers. 

"How useful can it be?" she asked him. He let her draw her hand back, her cheeks were pink. 

"If you are going to be a spy in any sort of way, this will be very good to have." he paused. "I think its more expensive then... you." his mind screamed at him as she went a bit stiff, eyes narrowing just the slightest bit. He swore at himself in about twenty different languages as she stood, grabbing her cane. 

"Good to know." she said coolly. He mouthed something but nothing came out as she left him there. He put his hand over his face, and tried to soothe that she wasn't expecting kindness. That she was expecting in some small part he was going to take her body when he wanted to. It left him feeling ashamed at himself and he didn't even know why. It was true wasn't it? 

* * *

 

The Spymaster, Vandorak, had moved fast and quickly to the point where Ren was convinced he had replaced one of the officers or people on board. The creature, for it was a creature, was one of the last remaining true changlings. Ren had only seen its true blobous form Once, and only once. Likely as a way to show that no, this thing wasn't anywhere NEAR humanoid in its real body and to not be fooled by anyone. Currently Vandorak was in a officers uniform, complete with hat and several pins that showed a fairly high status. Not a Moff, but somewhere just below that, and also female looking. Average features that could be anyone at first glance until he was scrutinizing the form. Ren didn't even know if the clothes on them were real, this particular changeling could contort and form its body to even make clothing. The only way to tell would be to touch it and he was not about to touch them. 

"I have been informed of this lovely girl." Vandorak said, voice in that same sort of area between male and female. Ren blinked at the spymaster, someone other then him showing her respect that she more then deserved? The creature laughed fully and utterly as if it were written plain on his face. "She is lovely, a force user?" he questioned. 

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THIS?" Ren demanded and the creature chuckled settling down onto a chair. 

"My kind are known to... assimilate thoughts." he said as if it were the most casual thing in the world to speak on. "To better hide ourselves. She is lovely." he added quirking his head towards Ren. "Not like you." he dug. Ren glared at the creature as it grinned towards him. "I'll enjoy training her." 

"WHY?" Ren demanded, and the creature blinked. 

"She is invisible. Much like my kind, she doesn't like it, but there is pride in not being thought of." Ren grimaced towards him. "I know YOU wouldn't understand Solo." he shook with the utter need towards murdering the creature. "Are you going to show me to the girl, or do I visit her myself?" his features changed, to a more attractive sort of face, masculine, and more then just a bit close to looking like a younger version of his father. If it was allowed he would murder Vandorak, but he wasn't, even with the smirk the creature gave him. 

"This way." Ren said, leading him out and away from his room, standing just in front of her's. Vandork pulled off the hat as a chime went off in the room distantly heard. For a moment he was scared that she wouldn't accept him after he had insulted her, but the door hissed open. The droid that had come to be 'hers' which was his supposed to be his personal assistant much of the things he had gotten for her were in essence supposed to be 'his'. He wondered if he should tell her, first thing he noticed was that she had gotten a brazier on, and Vandorak snicked beside him as she looked to the unknown man. 

"Hello sir." she said and bowed her head. The changeling brushed past him, bowing in half and taking one of her hands and kissing the back of her hand. 

"Hello my lovely lady. I am Spymaster Vandorack." he rose she kept a wary eye on him and looked to Ren. "Please sit, no need to stand for me or," he turned to Ren with a smirk. "Kylo Ren." Rey took a step away from him, but still standing. "I'm to teach you, what would you like to learn first?" She moved towards Ren before he could raise his hand and touch her. She was right by him now leaving Vandorak standing alone, he was far to surprised that she was putting herself near someone who so obviously...

"Rey, its alright." He told her. 

"I wont hu-" 

"You nearly killed one of the girls. I know exactly what you do." she stated quickly. The creature froze, gaping at her. "He was at the brothel. When HIS kind use a girl they are rough mentally assimilating them." Ren put a arm around her shoulder and found her nearly shaking. 

"Ah, yes. Well then this will be professional." the creature straightened, features going placid and still. "Sad, such a lovely creature you are Rey." the voice went monotonous and she was leaning towards Ren. 

"Can you stay?" she asked him quietly not taking her eyes off the changeling. Vandorak almost looked hurt, but Ren dropped his hand to her hip. "Please?" 

"I can," Rey sighed, and the changeling grimaced, but threw himself or itself rather down onto a chair. 

"Then first lesson, is something that you should know Ren. I have more then one thing going on at the moment. The word is that a man known as Lor San Tekka has a map to Luke Skywalker, the other is that Han Solo," he felt his eye twitch, "Is in deep trouble with at least two criminal organizations." 

"Tekka?" Ren moved past him, staring down the changeling. "I know him." The creature grinned at her. 

"I knew I was right in thinking you quite lovely." She grimaced turning towards Ren. 

"I could talk to Tekka, see if this is right." He breathed out and the changeling pulled out a fairly good communicator. She snatched it out of his hand without touching it. It took only moments, Rey spoke quickly in some sort of pigeon language. All he got was several swears towards the recipient. Then a beat of silence. "Hello sir? Is this Lor San Tekka?" she spoke and looked to Ren then away. "Thank you, Sir? My name is Rey, I... you... know me?" she smiled. "Yes, oh, sir no... I..." she faltered a bit and he had to wonder just how much was feigned. "Something happened.... sir... I don't know what is happening to me, but... I'm scarred. I don't know what is inside me. I... I had a nightmare, and found my room destroyed, there was nothing that could have done it, please, sir. I ran, I need help." She listened for a long time, and then straightened. "Yes sir, I will, I can... it will be hard, but I can...." A few more farewells, and she hung up and tossed the communicator back to the changeling. 

"Well lovely?" Vandorak asked. She smiled looking to him not to the changeling. 

"Its true, Tekka wants to meet me on Jakku. He said that he will get me in contact with the Rebellion, he is planning on meeting a guy with them to pass off the map." Ren's heart beat rose a few notches. Her eyes were searching his face, and he realized it had been hours since he had last donned his helmet. 

"Thank you Rey." he said and she smiled towards him. Vandorak stood, and she flinched going back to being defensive. 

"Good, I'm guessing they did more then teach you how to please a sentient?" he questioned her. 

"Lots of things go into being a consort..." she said carefully. 

"You do know, this woman, is still in me?" he said, and Rey moved closer to Ren again. "Oh no, I wouldn't dare touch you little one. Its too bad I didn't have enough to pay for you instead, you'll give me a list of what you now and don't. I'll see to patching what needs to be done." he left the two. Ren looked to her as she grimaced while the creature left. He did want to ask what it was about but more then anything he knew it would just make things worse. 

"Hux payed a lot to make sure he got someone who was untouched." she told him. She actually smiled to him, and then looked away. "I did good? I really helped?" He reached out and touched her cheek, she didn't pull away, she didn't move just blinked at him. 

"Yes you did." he soothed. "You don't hate me?" he gnawed on his cheek at the sudden question, and she chuckled. 

"I've had worse. On the whole, you're probably one of the kindest people I've known in my entire life." He drew himself away from her, and moved to the door to her room. He felt sick with himself and he didn't know why. 

"Why did you want me to stay?" he demanded. 

"I don't like changelings like him." 

"It is a male?" 

"Um yes, males have a more acidic sweat then females, they tend to smell sweet." Ren blinked at this knowledge. "Ah... I learned that in the brothel, its important to know. They charge them double because of how rough they are on..." she dropped off and shivered. 

"Rey, if he tries to hurt you, don't be afraid to tell me." he tried to soften his voice, finally her smile seemed genuine. 

"What are you going to do to Tekka?" she asked. 

"Kill him." she blinked towards him. 

"You know him to?" He swallowed down straightened himself. "Right, he was..." she blinked looking up and away. "A member of the rebellion, of course you know." He relaxed, trying to smile it felt strange. "Does that mean you are going to leave?" 

"Yes, I have to prepare the strike team." She reached out and touched his arm stepping closer to him, and looking up at him. 

"Stay safe and come back." He swallowed nodding to her. "I'll be waiting." he didn't dare ruin whatever moment this was by putting his foot in his mouth but he left her. Still feeling sick to himself, he couldn't settle himself, couldn't settle the roiling in his stomach. At least... he looked to the mangled mess that was his grandfathers helmet, the only surviving artifact of Vaders that the First Order had. He wondered as he stared at it, that if his grand mother had lived that she would ask him to come back to her. Rey wanted him to come back, he'd have to mitigate risks. He had something to come back to, he couldn't just run in guns blazing like an idiot like his father. Stomach settling, he pulled up planet scans of Jakku and its settlements. Rey's communication, and the information from Vandorak and his ring of spies pegged the man in one of the few more permanent settlements. 

Preparing himself seemed to take longer, he knew what he was preparing himself for. There were more innocents in that village then actual conspirators. He'd come back stained, come back from murdering innocents. He was ready to face her afterwards, all her hate and scorn for such a thing as to what he was going to do. There was slim hope that she wouldn't care, even when he told her flat out that he would kill Tekka. Did Padme care that Vader killed innocents? What little there was of her spoke mostly of her activities as a senator, there was nothing as her as the wife and love of his grandfather. LUKE would know, but then he never told anyone, not even Vader's grandson of it. 


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey meets with Hux again, After the 'battle' on Jakku she makes a choice that will change her fate almost completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This contains sexy fun times!

Rey watched as the transports shuttled out from the bay, keeping herself in one of the control rooms she stood by a officer she was sure had to be that changeling creature. She felt a vague sense of loneliness now that Ren was gone, and the officer turned towards her. "Is that all ma'am?" he asked her. She nodded and he smiled to her, before she hid a scowl and walked away as fast as she could manage. If it was that creature she wasn't going to put herself near it without having to. The details of assimilation were not lost on her, nor the girl Rey had seen. More then likely he had pulled the thoughts of many, many people and that made things worse. While his kind usually got rid of such 'copies' in favor of less, personalities, warring in them. This Spymaster likely had many, many many people inside of what passed for his head. A white clad storm trooper stood in front of her as she made her way back to her rooms. 

"This way ma'am." the trooper said, she frowned, an ache was making its way up her bad leg, but it wasn't as bad as it had been. So she followed him into the interrogation wing, she had been in one before on Jakku. It was unsettling, but the trooper helped her to sit into one that held only a table and chairs. 

"Thank you." she told him, the trooper paused a moment before nodding just the littlest bit he left her, guarding the door as Hux walked in. Her heart rate went up more then just a few notches, but she straightened herself, holding onto the cane tightly before keeping her eyes down to the ground. 

"I've been informed of your... new status." he sneered. She still was staring down, but the shock did something to calm her down. "Arm." he states blandly. She holds it up and chances a look up. When he touches her she gets a flash, it was a memory, almost like when she had somehow found herself in Ren's mind and saw his fear that he would never be strong enough to fight against something she never saw. He had been pretty much flung to the ground, and forced to kneel before the hologram of that thing... the supreme leader. He had called it the supreme leader. Rey had her mind pawed through by this creature. This was who Ren bowed before. Hux pulled off the jeweled bracelet, it wasn't able to be unlocked by any but him, but he set it aside with a grimace. 

"I'm sorry you've been hurt on my account." she told him quietly. Hux actually flinched, and Rey repressed the utter urge to smile at him. It wasn't that she FELT kindness towards him, but he was expecting her to lord this over him. To continue to pick at his wounded pride, well she wanted to. But if being a scavenger had taught her anything, you make yourself the enemy of the least amount of people possible. He straightened, and put down the small remote that controlled the clasp by the bracelet. Rey knew what was coming, and braced herself. The slap wasn't that harsh, in fact she had much worse, and it was only one. She wouldn't even bruise. Hux, seemed far more dissatisfied with her non-reaction then anything else. 

"The bracelet is yours you'll need it eventually when you become a spy." he stated simply and tonelessly. "You...." She didn't flinch when he rose his hand again, but she did look up right at his face and he dropped his hand. "Tell me, whore just what did you do to even convince Snoke you have any value?" his words were quiet and for a moment his eyes glanced to something distant. 

"I suppose...." Rey concentrated on the bracelet, whatever this thing was, people called it the force she remembered, and it came to her lifting the thing and floating it over to her hands. Next was that small remote that would control its clasps. Hux watched it all avidly, then looked back to her, his mind was calculating something. "I am like Ren? And Supreme Leader." she said after a pause. He seemed to come to something a moment later, and moved away from her. 

"Then... I must apologize." he said limply and as if it were the worst thing to happen to him. 

"There is no need to." she told him and stood, pushing the bracelet into her pocket, and straightening herself in facing him. She bowed in front of him. "I understand fully what my place is." She looked back up to his face. 'It is making sure Ren gets away from that thing.' she thought, but didn't allow it to show. If this Supreme Leader Snoke could flood through her mind from so far away, could do what he did, what did he do to Ren? She wasn't exactly sure why she felt like she needed to help him, but he was nice to her. The continued interactions with Ren showed that whatever the first impression was, had been wrong. She left Hux to hobble back to her rooms, the ache having made its self known in full, to wait for him to come back. 

"Ma'am? Are you in pain?" KT-V5 asked as she shook herself and out of her thoughts. Would he come back? No one else had ever come back into her life, she could only wait anxiously, ignoring the ache she went over towards the fresher. At least a hot bathe would ease the ache, and hopefully her mind. 

* * *

It was maybe a full day of tense waiting and doing practically nothing but reading a few dry datapads on the First Order. She learned that there wasn't much info on Snoke, or where he came from. It was like he had just risen out from the sand and then was in command of the entire First Order. Ren was even more of a mystery, all his info was locked behind clearance codes needed. She was no hacker, she could rewire the door, or pad to allow for outside communication from this ship she was on, but to bypass anything that required actual codes or such were something she didn't know how to do. So she waited, and just as 'morning' was hitting KT-V5 flared to life and helped her to get ready in one of the outfits that Ren had given her. 

Ushering herself down to the large hanger bay she stood by with the droid who had taken it upon itself to follow her, "Ma'am I understand you do not wish for trouble, but I am here to service you. Please allow me to do my job." if anything it showed that the droids from the first order who valued less personality to them, could have droids that did feel exasperated from a persons lack of compliance. Watching the transport shuttles come in Rey felt Ren, and she could feel shame coming off him from the moment his shuttled landed into the bay. 

Several troopers came off, and two held a man between them, nearly dragging him away, he didn't try to struggle at the moment, though from his appearance he did more then struggle, he was given an ungentle beating. Rey was taught that if she was captured, by anyone like a Hutt, was to ensure as little damage to her as possible. A line in huttese 'I am Rey, to give pleasure is my purpose, please allow me to showcase this.' if anything that sort of week prepared her for this sort of place and maneuvering. Give respect to everyone, and be the utter bottom tier, you'll survive. He was in a full getup, and she was amazed he could move fluidily like that, He glanced towards her and she gave him a bright smile rising her hand towards him. He took a step towards her, then looked back towards the backs of the troopers that were still shuffling the man away and followed them. 

She wasn't hurt, he was busy, but she still watched him leave smiling. He came back, that was the important thing to her, and hopefully he'd come back to see her soon. Her thoughts were pre-empted however when KT-V5 straightened and made that whine. "You are being summoned." he stated and had her ushered into the command room where she was standing awkwardly among busy people. Hux walked in with a shiny chrome plated trooper who stood just about as tall as Ren. 

"You are from Jakku." he stated and waved at a tech who brought up a planet map of Jakku. Rey knew how barren the planet was, but to have to shown so clearly, it left her feeling sad. Jakku had only three major settlements, Niima, Tuanul, Reestkii where people lived in any kind of city. Well... Rey had seen cities now these were more like towns. Niima the only trading outpost and thus the most important place on the planet was shown by its red dot, the rest were other colors, with only the slight knowledge of small communities of no more then ten people or families. Right now, Tuanul, where she knew Tekka lived, was a pulsing orange dot. 

"Yes I am." Rey stated, and Hux frowned and gestured towards the map. 

"I would like to know where a droid, or someone might go if they were fleeing from this settlement." Rey looked over the map, moving towards it, and looking down at the tech, he seemed skittish, looking at her. 

"What kind of droid?" she asked him, and he looked down at a datapad. 

"BB unit, spherical." he said showing her a grainy image of a orange and white droid. She blinked and put a gentle hand on the tech's shoulder. 

"Can you use the topographical one?" she asked him, a few taps and Jakku in all its sandy-red-brown and minor black patches was shown. There weren't any roads, nor rivers or lakes. All the water that actually existed came from moisture farms, or deep underground. "Here," she pointed to the map, and traced a line from Tuanul down to Niima. "This is all more hard packed then other places it's the fastest way for a droid like that." she traced another line, this one more winding. "However this would hide it from a lot of travelers, since its among dunes." Hux snorted. "It might be faster to find it if you let me down on the planet. I can find it." 

"I'll take it into consideration." Hux stated, clearly dismissed she bowed to him. 

"Thank you." she said, unsettling him, and letting KT-V5 pull her out and back to her rooms. She could still feel something from Ren, a sense of shame and hate. He was upset, and one thing she knew how hep with that. One of the outfits that Hux had 'granted' her was in her closet, with the droids help she had it on, and pulled on a simply black dress over it. It hid the skimpy lingere well, and she heard him coming down the hall stalling a moment in his heavy foot steps to move more quietly. When he got to his doors, she pressed the button to open her own doors. He froze just at his own doors and turned towards her and she felt a race of panic fill him. 

Maybe it was nothing more then his body straightening itself and him pressing his back into his door that she could see that told her of his panic. But she could feel it too, like it was a low fog creeping into her mind. "Were you going to avoid me?" she asked him. He groped behind him for the door lock. But she advanced on him, feeling emboldened by his panic, it eased down her own. At least someone else was nervous about this like her, she put a hand on his chest and finally his door hissed open and he stumbled backwards. She followed him into the room, but let him move away to the table and chairs he was breathing heavily. 

He removed it, and settled it onto the table. He didn't look to her, and now she felt a sense of hurt. "Rey, you don't..." he began and frowned, then glared down at her. "I had everyone cleansed in Tuanul. I killed..." she wasn't really listening, instead she set the can leaning against the table, and started to help him remove his clothes. He swallowed down, and grabbed her hands. "Did...where...Rey? why?" He looked from her empty arms then to her face as if trying to search for something. "You don't have to." she slipped her hands from his and kissed his cheek. 

"I want to." she told him, he seemed a moment from running completely. "Love, I wont hurt you... unless that is something you want." she told him. It did kind of make her feel more unsettled by that, she was taught about THAT sort of thing someone could request. She didn't like hurting people, no matter if they enjoyed it or not. 

"I..." he tried, Rey didn't know much about this sort of bond between them, but she knew he could see into her mind, and focused on all those memories of her training and took a still gloved hand and put it against her cheek. She could feel him questing into her mind, and all those memories. He took a sharp breath in, and she took the opportunity to pull off his belt, setting it aside into the seat of a chair. But he put his hands onto her shoulders stalling her from starting to remove his thickly padded shirt. "I am a monster." he told her and she blinked at him. 

"Oh?" her hands were unzipping the shirt, hardly stalled. 

"How... can you even stand to..." she was pushing the heavy material away, she had thought that he might have another shirt since he had some sleeves that were ribbed down. However, the sleeves themselves were just that, sleeves. Attached by straps across his collarbone, and back. But at least he was shirtless again, his skin jumped when she touched it. "I killed innocents!" he pushed her back. 

"Did you like it?" his hands froze on her shoulders. "Did you enjoy killing them?" she asked him. 

"NEVER!" she grabbed one of his hands and pulled it to her lips kissing his palm. 

"Then that's why. I've seen my share of monsters. If you are a monster..." he was frozen as she stepped back towards him and kissed his neck. "So am I." He was flushing, but she got the sleeves off him. She kissed one pec, moving over to kiss above his nipple. He gasped when she ran her tongue along his nipple then sucked very gently at it. She moved down, keeping most of her weight onto her good leg to go down to her knees. She was at just the right height, and from here she could see that thankfully that he was aroused. She had been very concerned that maybe he wouldn't ever like her, but well, she pushed his pants and underwear down and gnawed on her lip. Now she was more then nervous, but he was more nervous then she was. She was more concerned that she wouldn't be able to perform, from him it was a mix of desperation to be touched, and hating himself for wanting it. Maybe other things, he put a hand on the back of her head and she ran a tongue around the tip before sucking it gently into her mouth. 

His low moan was more then enough for her to continue, to pull away, licking along one side, while she ran her hand down the other pressing her thumb into the sensitive spot just on the bottom of the head rubbing along that small area. She could swear she could feel his pleasure drifting down into her, so she knew pretty much exactly what made him shiver. Her other hand very, very gently rolled his balls in it so that both her hands were on him and focused on him. His hand fisted into her hair as she kissed back up the side, and dug her tongue into his slit tasting his precum. She drew her hand down squeezing his shaft as she took him into her mouth fully, sucking and bobbing her head to take him as fully into her mouth as she could. Using her hand for what she couldn't she paid keen attention to make sure that the lone concern of him not lasting long was out into space. 

Rey paused, pulling him out of her mouth to breath lightly onto the spit slicked member when he started panicking, when he calmed down she finally took him back into her mouth and he breathed out a shuddering breath. After a long moment, and after his hand was more then limp on the back of her head, she sensed he was feeling far better in lasting she kept up until she felt his muscles clench and spasm. Hot thick liquid gushed into her mouth, and she swallowed it down only running her hands down his shaft as he spasmed and went limp. He was shivering with the aftermath, but still leaned down and helped her to stand. 

"AH-Wa-" she said before he crushed his lips to hers, grimaced, but continued the kiss, nearly stumbling to pull her up, and placing her rump onto the table. "Ren?" she questioned, when his hands were shaking just on the verge of pulling off the simple black dress. "Oh love." she soothed, and kissed him. "Its okay." he swallowed down again, but instead of hopefully ripping the dress off her, he picked her up, and took her over to his bed room and laid her gently down onto the mattress and covers. 

"Rey," he breathed and kissed her again. She frowned, just what- his hand ran up her thigh, and now panic raced into her. 

"What? No!" she grabbed his wrist, before he could touch her. She could feel him dig questioning into her mind, and she tried to block him out before he rumbled into a chuckle. But thankfully he dropped his hand, and pulled gently at the dress to get it off her, while kicking off his own pants. His hand gently groped her breast and she sighed a bit in relief. Giving pleasure was something she was trained to do, what little pleasure could be gained would be few and far between parts of the life of a consort. Having someone care about whether or not she herself felt as much pleasure was never going to happen, not ever. Once off, his hand gently rested on her thigh as he kissed her, it sent another trace of panic, but she relaxed when that was all he did. 

"Let me make you feel good." he said lowly. She shivered, and clutched at his shoulders. Slowly he roamed his hand up her leg, to rest on her lower stomach until she parted her legs open. She was to focused on his pleasure to note her own mounting arousal, so when he ran just two fingers through her she was sensitive, and slick. Nearly moaning from just the slight tough alone, maybe he had more experience or had gleaned it from her own mind but he pressed just one finger into her moving in and out. She moaned, distracted, feeling him trail a series of kisses down he stopped just on her stomach. She tensed, but he skipped over her to kiss her inner thigh. Pulling her more towards him rolling her dress up in two hands before settling it just under her rump. It took a long moment for her to relax but he was patient, massaging her thighs until she gave up. 

He most definitely had gleaned information from her own mind when he ran his tongue through her, swiping a little inside. She bit into a finger, to prevent her from making more noise then necessary. He ran along her clit in a figure 8 pattern, and she had to fight to not squeeze her thighs together. The sensation however was far worse when he pressed another finger into her, moving out and in slowly. It felt far far better then anything she had down for herself, and he pulled at her hand she was quieting herself on. It was embarrassing when she finally clenched at his fingers, screaming out in her orgasm. She took a much longer time to calm down then he did, all while he kissed back up her body, paying more attention to the exposed breasts then anything else. He was far more confident and hard again, Rey felt a whimper come out of her throat and he kissed her on the lips. 

"More." he more demanded then asked, she breathed out and nodded. Running her tongue along his Rey moaned when he pressed the tip just at her entrance. Hooking her legs just around his hips, and digging her fingernails into his back she winced at the sharp pain of him pressing into her. It wasn't as bad as she thought it would be, she was prepared for something similar to her leg, which was blissfully and utterly silent in anything. He stalled bottoming out in her, waiting her own go ahead. 

"Ren move!" she told him harshly. Oh it hurt, but it still felt wonderful with whatever she felt from him when he slowly pulled away and then pressed back into her. The next moments were mostly a blur of ebbing pain and kissing, until with a mounting rising she clenched again, tightening her hands into his back so that she made a series of bloody crescents into his skin. He groaned when he came himself with her own tightening onto him, and maybe her own feelings passing into him. He had a brief flash of worry, but the moment she walked through the doors of the brothel she had been pulled into a hospital room. Implanted with birth control, and given a VERY embarrassing examination of every inch of herself. Maybe he felt her keen lack of worry, but he relaxed, slumping a bit beside her, before with a frown, pulling out the covers and covered her. Sated and basking in the after glow she snuggled into his chest, and he hugged her tightly to him. It was a bit confining, Rey had never slept this close to someone before, but she was more then willingly to try, and fell asleep as he almost tickled her back running his fingers down her spine in long soothing strokes. 


End file.
